


Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1365]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony continues to look for Gibbs and meets Jenny's sister instead.





	Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/25/2003 for the word [consanguineous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/01/25/consanguineous).
> 
> consanguineous[ kon-sang-gwin-ee-uh s ]  
adjective  
having the same ancestry or descent; related by blood.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), and [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

“You are too late. You have already lost.”

“Who are you?” Tony stared at the red head.

“You know who I am, Tony.”

“You’re Jenny’s sister.”

“Kasey.”

“What do you mean I’m too late?”

“Your mate, Jethro, is already lost to you. You have no chance to save him,” with a cackle, Kasey vanished. 

Tony stared at the spot where Kasey vanished for a long moment before redoubling his efforts to find Gibbs. He could no longer feel Gibbs in their bond, but he couldn’t believe he was dead either. He knew Kasey had done something with Gibbs, possibly something that blocked Tony from being able to sense him. 

Still if Gibbs were dead, Tony would know. Every fairytale, every story he’d ever heard said that bond mates knew when the other died regardless of how far apart they were. Plus, Tony knew her consanguineous sister, Jenny, would lie if she was here. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Kasey wanted him distraught and not thinking logically.

Still Tony couldn’t find any evidence of Gibbs. He had a bad feeling that if he didn’t find him soon, he really would be too late. He knew he was probably walking into a trap, but he didn’t care. He needed his mate.

Deciding to chance it, Tony turned back into his black panther form and returned to where he first lost Gibbs. In this form, he should be able to get Gibbs’ scent and follow his trail. Tony just hoped that he hadn’t waited too long and Gibbs’ aroma would still be easy to trace. 

This would work so much better if he could turn into a dog. While cats’ sense of smell was better than humans it wasn’t really designed for tracking. Still he was able to get a whiff of Gibbs’ scent and he did his best to follow it. 

It wasn’t easy. They were still in the Forest of Temptation, at least that’s what Tony had taken to calling it in his head. Gibbs had taken off across the top of the cat trees which meant the yarn kept calling to Tony and trying to distract him. Despite his best efforts, he'd caught himself playing with the yarn multiple times during his journey to find Gibbs.

Tony kept hoping that he would find Gibbs on the next cat tree, but so far no luck. By this point in time, Tony had no idea how far he'd traveled to find Gibbs. He still had Gibbs' scent trail, but it wasn't growing stronger like it should have if he was getting closer to it. 

He had to have been following Gibbs' aroma for hours by now. It didn't make sense that Gibbs' scent wasn't getting stronger. Tony was beginning to suspect that Kasey had done more than simply kidnap Gibbs. 

Or maybe it was the forest, maybe he'd lost more time to the yarn than he realized. Tony loped faster across the cat trees desperate to find Gibbs. He ran for another couple hours before he realized that he couldn't smell Gibbs at all. 

He was really getting worried now. How was he supposed to find Gibbs now? Had Gibbs made a turn somewhere? Had someone wiped away his scent somehow? Had Tony missed him? These questions swirled in Tony's mind with no answers. 

At least the worry had completely driven the forest out of his head now and he had zero desire to play with the yarn. He was still no closer to finding Gibbs, however. He couldn't help letting out a loud roar in hopes that Gibbs heard it and answered back. The only response he got, however, was Jenny's sister reappearing.

"You'll never find him," she cackled.

"What have you done with him?" Tony snarled back after he returned to a more human form.

"I'll never tell. You should just give up. It's useless. You'll never find him." 

"You can't keep me from him."

"Then you'll die trying. You don't want that do you? What will your little kingdom do if you're dead?"

Tony hissed in warning, still feeling more catlike than human. "You leave my kingdom alone."

"Touchy, are we? Or what? You'll use your power on me? What power? You can't even save your mate. How will you stop me?"

Tony's eyes flashed in frustration. He hated feeling helpless like this. “Watch me,” he muttered.

With a last cackle, Kasey vanished again. Tony stared after her for a bit before realizing that he must be closer than he thought. Why would she have come to taunt him like that unless he was getting close? Of course, it could be that he was so off base that she felt the need to taunt him, but he suspected it was the former.

With that in mind, he looked around at his surroundings carefully. There had to be something that he was missing. He just had to find it. He knew it would lead to Gibbs somehow.

That’s when the overpowering odor reached his nose. He was glad he wasn’t in his cat form, right now. He knew that with the stronger nose it would smell even worse. 

He didn’t want to get closer to that aroma, but he had a feeling that whatever was making that toxic scent was being done on purpose to prevent Tony from smelling Gibbs. Wrinkling his nose, Tony headed towards the noxious fragrance. He found himself working his way towards a cave.

He couldn’t see anything that could be the source of the odor, but the scent practically emanated from the cave. He couldn’t see Gibbs, but somehow he knew Gibbs was in that cave. He had no idea what else he would find in the cave with Gibbs.

Still he would conquer anything preventing him from getting to Gibbs. Taking a deep breath, Tony slowly stepped into the cave. He knew better than to call out for Gibbs as that would alert anything with Gibbs too. Instead, he walked slowly and as softly as possible and did his best to peek around corners and gather intelligence to figure out what he was facing without revealing his presence to the other creature or whatever. He just hoped that he was right and Gibbs really was in this cave.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 stories before I stop posting again. I have no Crazy Cat Tale update written, but hopefully I'll get more written soon. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
